Don't Touch Anything
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius takes Draco with him as he does some business. Lucius warns his son not to touch anything, but will Draco listen? Written for KaibaGirl17, who wanted to see some more Lucius/Draco stories.


**Author's Note** **: This story takes place before Draco starts at Hogwarts.**

 **Additional Author's Note** **: Cobb & Webb's is an actual shop in Knockturn Alley. According to Harry Potter Wiki, it sells items related to the Dark Arts. I wanted to use a shop beside Borgin and Burkes for Lucius and Draco to go to.**

* * *

Draco spent most of his time with his mother as Lucius was often away for most of the day doing various pieces of business, but the Malfoy patriarch figured that it was about time that his wife got a little break from their son. Also, Lucius wanted a chance to spend more time with Draco.

"Are you going to buy me a present?" Draco asked his father as they walked down the main road of Knockturn Alley.

"Not here," Lucius answered. "As soon as I am done with all of my business for today, we'll go to Diagon Alley and I'll get you something there."

"How much business do you have and how long is it going to take?" Draco pressed, his voice very close to sounding like a whine.

"You are almost Hogwarts age, Draco," Lucius snapped. "You are too old to be whining like a little baby."

"Yes, Father," Draco replied.

Several moments later, however, Draco asked another question. "Why can't I get anything from here? Why do I have to wait until we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Many items in these shops are dangerous to someone who doesn't know how to properly handle them," Lucius answered, struggling to remain patient and calm.

The two Malfoys paused outside one of the shops, which had a sign above its entrance that read Cobb & Webb's.

"This shop sells items pertaining to the Dark Arts," Lucius told his son in a warning tone of voice. "I don't want you touching anything."

"Yes, Father," Draco responded.

"I mean it, Draco," Lucius said sharply. "The items in this shop could hurt you."

"I understand, Father," Draco spoke in a slightly annoyed voice.

Lucius frowned at his son for a moment before opening the door.

Draco followed his father into the shop.

A witch stood behind the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," the witch smiled. "What can I do for you today?"

Lucius approached the counter. "I want to talk to you about a particular item that I know is not on sell for the public."

The witch's face turned slightly pale.

"You need to be more cautious when you're searching for Dark items to add to your personal collection," Lucius said. "Fortunately for you, though, the Aurors are not aware that you have this item. Well, at least not yet."

The words that Lucius had not spoken directly were clear, "If you don't sell me this item, I will make sure that the Aurors find out that it's in your possession.

"It is an extremely rare item," the witch spoke, determined to get at least a little something out of this exchange. She did like to consider herself, after all, a good business woman. You had to be good at business to succeed in Knockturn Alley.

"I am willing to pay good money for it," Lucius responded, not at all surprised by her words.

The witch beckoned for Lucius to step closer so that they could start negotiations.

Draco, meanwhile, was already extremely bored. He had thought that spending time with his father would be fun. His father had always made his business sound so interesting and exciting. Draco, however, now knew the truth. Business was boring.

The boy began to look around the shop, and he came to a quick conclusion, "Business was boring, but the items for sell looked interesting."

Draco began to walk towards one of the shelves. A music box quickly gained his attention.

Music was something that Draco had grown up around. He always liked it when his mother played the piano. He would even sometimes pretend to be sick because he knew that she would play the piano at his request to help him to feel a little better.

Lucius's words from earlier echoed in Draco's mind. _"I don't want you touching anything. The items in this shop could hurt you."_

"What could possibly be dangerous about a music box?" Draco muttered to himself. "Music is beautiful."

Draco began to stretch out his arm, reaching for the music box.

Lucius was still negotiating with the witch, but he was watching Draco from the corner of his eye. His son had always been too curious for his own good. It was a trait that Lucius knew that Draco had inherited from him, so the Malfoy patriarch knew from personal experience just how dangerous curiosity could be.

Lucius saw Draco reaching for the music box. His fingers were just inches away.

In a panic, Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son.

Draco suddenly felt as if he had been stung. He pulled his hand away from the music box and began to shake it.

Draco then turned and his suspicions were confirmed. His father had been responsible for the stinging.

"What was that for, Father?" Draco complained.

The boy shook his hand some more to show his father just how much the stinging had hurt.

"Excuse me for one moment," Lucius muttered to the witch.

The Malfoy patriarch then walked over to his son.

"What did I tell you?" Lucius hissed.

"Not to touch anything because the items in this shop could hurt me," Draco replied.

"Then why were you trying to touch that music box?" Lucius pressed.

"Because I didn't see anything dangerous about it," Draco answered.

"Appearances can often be deceiving, Draco," Lucius sighed. "You should know that by now."

Lucius then grabbed Draco's arm and pulled the boy with him back towards the counter.

"Father," Draco immediately protested. "I'm not a little child."

"Is that so?" Lucius asked mockingly. "Because what I just saw was a little child who's not yet mature enough to be away from his father's side. And since this same little child doesn't know how to behave, he's not going to be rewarded today."

Draco pouted, realizing that he now wouldn't be getting any presents in the near future, but he didn't say anything further in complaint. He didn't want his father deciding that he needed to have his broomstick taken away from him again.

Lucius then turned his attention back to the witch and began to talk to her as if the exchange between him and his son had not just happened.

The witch had enough sense to act as if everything was normal.

Everything wasn't normal, of course. Lucius could feel Draco's hand in his.

Lucius remembered being with his father in his personal study. Lucius remember Abraxas's amused eyes as his young son had walked towards a shelf full of "interesting" items. At that time, Lucius had still been too young and naïve to see the truth behind his father's amused look.

Lucius didn't want Draco learning the hard way as he had that certain items were harmful when improperly touched or handled.

Lucius looked down at his son. Draco was clearly sulking, but at least he had the sense to sulk quietly.

But more importantly to Lucius, Draco was still alive and healthy.


End file.
